


All In This Together

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cake, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, on consideration, one of the more transparent of Amy's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'wrestling' prompt.

"One! Two! Three!" River waded into the vat of cake mixture and raised the Doctor's hand. "First blood to my sweet babboo!" 

"I'm _not_ your sweet babboo!" the Doctor protested, in vain. 

"Rory!" Amy was beside the vat, her ROUND 1 placard discarded. "Are you OK?" 

"I think so," her exhausted husband replied. "Amy, question." 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you rig the draw so I'd be wrestling the Doctor?" 

"Well, of course. Stupid question— eek!" 

Rory had caught her arm and tugged, hard. An Amy- shaped blob surfaced beside him, spluttering. 

"You could've let me take this dress off first," she complained.


End file.
